An Unholy Alliance
by Foxstar24
Summary: This story of a squirrel named Drogo who will save Redwall from a vermin band. Along the was he will make alliances with unlikely beasts.
1. Prolouge

**It's the new version please read it and review. I knowtest that I messed up on the badger character.**

Prologue

A young hare looked up from were she sat and gazed around. Seeing a young badger and wooden bars she realized her fate was true. The cage she and the badger were trapped in was partially in the ground.

Veronique, the young hare, was sent out on a mission to find the badger lord's son. After a few days she found the badger but vermin surrounded him. She ran down to help him but the strength of the vermin was too much and over powered the two. Her dirk that her dad gave her was taken after they were caught, which was their only weapon. It was a season since being caught. With the amount of time on her hand she thought about her life back at Salamandastron.

The badger began to rouse a short while later. His name was Venero. But to be safe neither he nor Veronique used his real name. The reason for this the horde had given him a nickname because when trying to capture the two, the badger had bit a stoat. A day later the stoat died of the wound. And also they both knew it was just safer to use the name they gave Venero, 'cause of the vermin had such great fierceness to bring down and capture a grown badger.

" 'Ey Veronique, got ya some vittles." A voice called from out side the cage. A grey hand reached into the cage with some apples, blackberries, and other fruits.

On the other side of the bars, stood a gentle-looking male fox. " 'ello Frostfang, thanks for the vittles," Veronique said while taking the food. "Please be careful, it's too soon to be caught since if you plan works it will be only a couple days till you help us escape."

Frostfang was the youngest member of the horde and its 'omega'. Frostfang was also, shocking for his age, the second smartest, only the horde leader, Tixtako, intelligence surpassed his. His smartest move was once Veronique and Venom were captured, Frostfang seized up the chance to help them escape, if they would take him with them.

"Don't worry nobody is ever around when I come here. So don't worry and in three day it won't matter anymore," Frostfang whispered to the young hare before muttering to himself "I hope so." Frostfang's unusually silverish-gray fur shined in the sun as he left.

"That fox again, Veronique." Venero asked a second before letting out a big yawn. His huge bulky body shifted from its resting spot.

"Yep, it was, Venero he brought use some vittles." The haremaid replied handing Venero half of what Frost gathered. They ate the fruit in silence.

As the day progressed, both captives grew tried and were about to fall asleep when they heard the sound of fighting then the painful cry of a rat dying and the yells of two beasts, both were males but one was a babe.

Within a few moments a slender male squirrel and baby mouse were thrown into the cage with the badger and the hare. The squirrel got up immediately and checked on the little mouse. After checking on his little friend he began to look around. When he saw Veronique and Venero he stood still and asked a single question that shocked the haremaid. "Are you Veronique, officer of the Long Patrol?"

**As I asked above please review. And anonymous users can review too.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, It's because I've been bombarded with English homework for the last couple weeks.

Disclaimer - I do not own Redwall.

But I do own these characters.

Chapter 1

Drogo, a young squirrel with reddish ginger fur, got out of bed and left the Abbey dormitories. It was late morning when he woke up. As he ran down the stairs he crashed into his brother, Ascen. His brother was four seasons older than Drogo. From what their mother told him he was a mirror image of his father, who died shortly before Drogo's birth, from Ascen's dark gray fur to his blue eyes.

When the squirrels arrived at Redwall their mother was extremely sick and weak. After three days of fighting to stay alive she died. Drogo, who was only five seasons old, was heavily effected by her death. The badger mum Waterlily, who was in her early seasons, took extra care of the younger squirrel.

"Hey brother, Mys and Father Abbot Kieran wants to see you." Ascen said before running out to the orchard.

As he entered the Great hall he found himself looking at Martin. Drogo often wondered if his father was like Martin. If so his brother would probably be like Martin. This was the only thing, about his brother; Drogo was envious of.

Looking to the tables where Abbot Kieran and Mys where at, he saw his friends Natasha and Tirg. Drogo walked over and sat down in between Natasha, a squirrelmaid, and Tirg, a mole.

Tirg was an outcast amongst moles because he did not dig. Do to this, he spoke quite normal. Only the younger beasts, in the abbey, liked him.

Natasha, the squirrelmaid, has a bond with Drogo that nobeast can destroy. This bond has been there since the death of Drogo's mum. Natasha had lost her mum, the former Abbess, ten seasons ago, which was the beginning of their relationship.

Giving a quick nod to his friends he turned to Kieran. "You wanted to see me Abbot?" Drogo said very innocently before taking a bite of fresh picked strawberries.

"Yes but Tirg, Natasha would you be kind enough to leave please, this only concerns Drogo." The Abbot asked calmly prepared for their reaction.

"But Drogo hasn't done anything wrong." Natasha blurted out forgetting she was speaking to.

Kieran smiled at her, obviously proud of how she stood up for her friend. "I never said he was in trouble did I Natasha? We are just going to have talk and then he can go outside and play with you two and Ascen."

The two friends slowly got up and left the Great Hall. Before leaving Natasha took one last glance at Drogo.

A bit of fear seeped into him. What could be so important that Kieran could not tell Tirg and Natasha. "You are not going to die are you?" the question slipped out before Drogo could truly think about what was going on.

"No Drogo, Mys' son and his otter are visiting soon, we want you to," Kieran started to say humorously

"I am not going to be the cook, they hated my food." Drogo said shockingly.

Redwall had been without a Friar ever since Friar Franz's death during the last winter. Nobeast could cook, so the position was empty until someone has the talent to cook wonderful meals. Everybeast had to help with the cooking whether they want to or not.

"No, two days from now I want you to go out to the western wall and watch for him. Now go and don't get into trouble," Kieran ordered cheerfully. "I'll have Brother Tormund come and get you to help out later today.

Outside, the early summer sun shown down on Drogo as he got outside. His ginger fur illuminated into a bright fire-like red, while his dark green eyes almost turned a pale green. Peering around he found his brother and friends at their usual spot. The spot is a tree that they found an injured female raven, named Roselin or Rose depending if her mate, Matt, is there or not.

As he made his was over there Natasha jumped up and sprinted over to Drogo. Natasha had a serious look in her eyes like something bad had happened. "What did they want Drogo?"

"Don't worry, something about a feast is all I was told." Drogo lied with a huge smile on his face.

Ascen caught on to Drogo's easily and desisted to go along with him. "But why, you can't cook so why, you and not one of us."

"They want me to guard the western wall when we have it." Drogo explained while climbing into the tree his brother was sitting in.

Tirg was the only one on the ground, being afraid of heights, started to catch on also, but slightly. "Oi be sure there will be nothing, so why?"

"I wonder what the occasion is," Natasha asked herself out loud. "Perhaps there will be new dibbuns soon." The squirrel maid loved to help Waterlily take care of the little ones.

"Speaking of which here comes two naughty ones right now, hide Drogo." Ascen laughed catching sight of Abbot Kieran's grandsons, Kites and Ash.

The two baby mice lost their dad and mum, Kieran's daughter, two seasons ago when a half score of water rats tried to attack the dibbuns who were taking a unknown walk in the Mossflower Woods. Kieran's daughter and her husband arrived in time to save them, but with a cost of their lives. Drogo was the one to find the fallen Abbey creatures along with the dibbuns, who where crying their hearts out.

Ash immediately took after his grandpa and became tough to protect his brother. On the other hand Kites found someone to attach to, which just happened to be the one who found him that dreadful day, Drogo.

"Dogo, mista Tormud want you." Kites yelled as loud as possible while he and Ash ran over to the tree and jumped on to Tirg.

Jumping down from the tree he was in; he picked up Kites and Ash. Ascen leaped out of the tree and a few seconds later and took Ash from his brother.

"Well let us go and see." Drogo whispered to Kites as they sneaked away as Ash wailed hearing the word 'bath'.

Hoped you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya, um here is my next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. ** **More character get introduced and mentioned.**

Chapter 2

Drogo ran over to the gatehouse, where Tormund and Mys where both resting, with Kites hanging on to the squirrel, like a kid playing with his father. Looking around, Drogo spied a target, a short bow, and a quiver of arrows. Obviously Mys' son, Keith still wanted to embarrass everybeast at Redwall by out-performing them in contests, all of which dealt with weapons used in war.

Last time Keith and his otters where at Redwall, Drogo was terribly sick and could not participate in the competitions. Because of Drogo being the only good archer in the abbey, Keith won the archery part by forfeit. If Mys had not been so old, he would have challenged his own son; but age had heavily effected the old otter. Luckily he had passed his skills not only his son but also to Drogo and his friend Tormund.

Tormund, one of Mys' oldest friends, had never known any of his family. The Skipper before Mys, found the hedgehog one evening. Tormund is nearly five seasons younger his friend Mys. Tormund never once felt different while he lived with the otters. After a few seasons of living at Redwall, Tormund became Cellar Keeper.

"Hello Mys, Tormund, ready for the training" Drogo laughed with a huge smile, while picking up the bow and the quiver of arrows. Mys had brought out a chair and was sitting down next to Tormund.

"That is great to hear, you got today and tomorrow to get ready," Mys said looking up from the ground. "I bet you told your friends and brother about my son's arrival."

"Actually no, I wanted them to be surprise." Drogo muttered with a weak smile. Mys gave him a surprised look while Kites jumped from Drogo's back to Mys' lap.

Mys rose from his chair stretching his old limbs, lifting Kites up in one of his arms. "Drogo start practicing, I go tell you friends. You should know better than keeping secrets form them. " Mys said feebly.

Notching an arrow to the bow Drogo aimed at the target, after Mys had left. With a quick adjustment for the wind, Drogo let go of the arrow. The arrow flew true to the target's center.

"Ah, good shot Drogo. Take a few more shots and let's find a harder target." Tormund said after the arrow pierced the target.

After a few more arrows impaled the center of the target, Drogo and Tormund went to the west wall and looked out into the forest for a harder target.

Out in the distance, a rat aimed an arrow at a bird that was flying straight above the Abbey. When he shot the arrow, the wind suddenly died. The arrow fell short of its target and dived at Drogo and Tormund.

Drogo, at the last second, saw the arrow and pushed Tormund out of the way. Drogo rose slightly and saw a rat with a bow. Suddenly, instinct to over and he shot back at the rat. The rat let out a bloody scream when the arrow found itself in one of the rat's hips. Drogo slumped down, his face filled with shock.

Tormund sat up and brushed of dust and some leaves from his habit. " Drogo what was tha…" The old hedgehog started to say, before seeing the shocked squirrel. "What happened young 'un?"

Tears started in the squirrel's eyes as he told Tormund what happened. " T-the r- rat shot an arrow us and I shot back. I didn't mean to harm him. He's out there screaming in agony. I hope he'll be ok." Tormund could here the screaming in the distance. Tormund picked up Drogo and stood him up straight. Taking one glance back where the screaming came from, Tormund saw the rat. It was an old rat whose fur was a dark, dirty, brown.

Tormund led Drogo down the battlement step to the ground below. "Heather over here!" Tormund hollered to a passing beast.

Heather, the infirmary sister and former field medic of the Long Patrol, came rushing over at the sound of her name. "Wot is wrong Tormund."

"I need you to take Drogo up to the infirmary. He shot a rat. I'll go find the rat see what it was doin' around here." Tormund gasped out breathlessly.

Heather laughed at Tormund. "Sorry ol' hog, but I know more 'bout these chaps than you. Former member of the Long Patrol ye know. 'Sides if he gots an arrow in him, he needs a medic."

"Bu…" Tormund started to say but the old hare clasped Tormund's mouth shut with her paw.

"No buts ol' chap an' don't worry I'll try to be back by nightfall." The hare told Tormund before dashing towards the abbey gates.

Drogo sat quietly on the grass as the two older beasts were talking. The shock of hurting the rat had started to leave him. After Heather left, Tormund turned to Drogo "Archery lesson is over for today. Go to infirmary and rest, it will help you calm down." Tormund said pulling Drogo to his feet.

Drogo walked clumsily towards the abbey doors that led inside the abbey. Looking around, Drogo could see some dibbuns playing hide and seek. As Drogo turned back towards the doors, he found him looking into the face of a plump old molemaid.

"Gurt day to ye Drogo, are ye all wroing." The old molemaid asked.

"Good day to you to ma'am," Drogo murmered "And no I'm just confused. Were are you going to Lillian?" A small smile was on the young squirrel's face.

"Hurr Hurr, Oi bees goin' ee zee moi choilds zurr," Lillian laughed. "Have ye seen moi zun Tirg."

Lillian is one of the oldest moles that live in Redwall. Her children are Tirg, the youngest, and Atron and Sinfir, whom are twins. Lillian loves all of her children despite how different Tirg is from her other kids and her mate, Foremole.

"Aye, I saw him in the Orchard a little ago."

The molemaid thanked Drogo, then started to turn away but faced Drogo again. "Ye raven friend aroived awial ago." Lillian had a huge smile on her face as she left.

Drogo smiled at the news. He had not seen Roselyn or her mate in a season, let alone their son.

When Drogo went inside the Great Hall he saw Natasha talking to Mys. The squirrel went crestfallen, now Natasha knew he had fibbed about Kieran's message. The squirrelmaid got quite upset with her friends when they did not tell her the truth. He saw it numerous times and the one she was angry at quite a few of the times.

Quickly, he ran up to Infirmary room. He stumbled quite a few times on the stairs. Upon opening the door, the squirrel noticed nobeast was in the room, so Drogo took the bed below the window. Before he could close his eyes, a raven's voice crowed in his ear. "There you are squirrel. Long time no see."

Looking up, Drogo found himself peering in the face Roselyn. The raven had bright amber eyes and beautiful black feathers. She looked a lot slimmer than the last time Drogo had see her. "Hello Rose, great to see you again. Where is Matt?"

"He saw a group of vermin a couple days back and followed them."

"By any chance, did you see any of them? I so what did you see?" Drogo asked thoughtfully.

"Yes I did, me and Matt saw them all, except the leader. A hoard, smaller than most. All of the vermin were young. The hoard was made up of rats, ferrets, stoats, weasels and two foxes. Had some slaves too." Roselyn said before perching on one of the bedposts.

The news startled and gave relief to the squirrel. There were vermin in Mossflower, near Redwall at that. But at least someone like Matt was following was following them.

"Why did you want to know, you sly squirrel." Rose pondered.

"There is a vermin out side Redwall. An old brown rat. Heather went to check it out."

Rose laughed at the idea of the old hare out in the forest, looking for a rat. "Why her and not some of the stronger beasts here." Rose said not knowing about the haremaid's past.

"Because Heather use to be in the Long Patrol and I shot him." Drogo explained.

The raven's eyes grew wide with disbelief; unable to comprehend the facts laid down before her. The two of them sat in silence for a while. Drogo staring at the ceiling while Rose cleaned her feathers. The silence broke when Drogo spoke again. "Aye, that's why I'm up here."

"Ah, um got into any more trouble since my last visit," Rose asked looking at the door. " Cause I can hear someone coming up the stairs and they sound mad."

**Please review, all comments are welcomed as long as they are not super negative. Also ask any questions. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drogo watched as the door opened and Natasha and her companion, Sophitia, entered the infirmary.

Sophitia was a young pretty ottermaid. She is currently one of the few otter at Redwall. Her father was one of Mys' closest friends when he was alive, so she grew up along with Skipper Keith in their dibbun years. In result of this, she is extremely close to Keith.

The two maids sat down on the bed next to the one Drogo was lying in. Natasha nodded her head to Rose, before turning her attention to the male squirrel. "Drogo you are a dreadful fibber. You should have known I would have found out about the truth soon. So why did you do it, eh?" There was fury in Natasha's voice.

Drogo fidgeted, scratching his right arm. "I lied because what ye, Tirg and my brother did to me last time Keith and his otters came. You should have expected it, since you did not tell me about Keith coming last time. I was getting retribution for that, what are ye grinning at riverdog?" Drogo asked the ottermaid.

Sophitia had a huge grin plastered on her pretty face. "Oh ye should know, I get to see Keith again." The ottermaid said, dreamily.

"Of course, how could I forget all about you two." Drogo, murmered sarcastically, before saying louder. "Oh yeah Natasha I'm sorry about the lie. Are ye going to be in any of the competitions?"

Natasha shook her scarlet head, chuckling. "No of course not you fool. You know I help Sister Heather during the competitions, or do you not remember last summer when I took care of you," Natasha, then stood up and sat down on Drogo's chest. "But good luck for you in competition against Keith in two days."

"Drogo, do you know were Rose went to?" Sophitia asked calmly after a short while.

Looking around to where Rose had been perched. Drogo realized Sophitia was right; Rose had left.

"Don't worry, she surely went to consult with Abbot Kieran," Drogo said softly. " She said her and Matt saw a large vermin band." Drogo sat up pushing Natasha off of him.

Natasha started to nod her head in understanding, but was interrupted by Sophitia's loud laughing. Turning to where the ottermaid stood, the squirrels say she was standing next to a window. "What are you laughing at Sophie?" Natasha asked

"Come here and look at what Kites and Ash did to badger mum Waterlily. They are worse than the four of you guys when you were dibbuns." Sophitia laughed loudly. Standing up, Drogo and Natasha strolled over to where Sophitia stood looking out the window. Outside, the small figures of Kites and Ash dashed away from the abbey pond, their bodies dripping of the pond's water. Kites more so than his kin because of his unusually long tail and long fur. Within the pond stood Waterlily. She was drenched completely head to toe in the pond's water.

"Oh boy, we better go rescue those blaggards from Waterlily or they will be in immense trouble when she find them." Natasha giggled quietly. With that the three beasts headed down and outside.

The three friends split up into two groups to look for the two dibbuns. The two maids headed towards the east wicker gate, while Drogo went for the west wicker gate. Still remembering the location of the best places to hide were from his dibbun days, Drogo set off to find the mousebabes.

Drogo found Kites hiding in one of the tunnels that Sinfur and Atron started to dig when they were younger. Concealed in dirt, there was Kites trying to camouflage himself. The tiny mouse squeaked loudly as the squirrel yanked him out of the hole.

"All right rascal, were is your brother Ash and why did you do that to Waterlily?" Drogo demanded.

Kites calmed down at the sight of Drogo. "He be near the strawberry bushes," Kites retorted. "You'm not ganna give me a washing, are you?" Kites fidgeted uncomfortably.

Drogo replied "Depends, why did you do that to Badger mum Waterlily?"

Kites reply was sincere and straightforward. "Cause she was giving us a washing."

Chuckling, Drogo gave his verdict to Kites. "That was a very mean thing to do. So yep, you are going to get a washing and when Ash is found so will he.

Kites wailed and struggled as the squirrel carried him away.

Over by the strawberry bushes Drogo found Sophitia holding a protesting Ash, whom was covered in smashed strawberries. "Good you have Kites, let us get them into the pond to get the filth of them. Don't worry though, Natasha is taking Waterlily inside." Together Sophitia and Drogo ran to the abbey pond each holding a whining dibbun.

Luckily for them, Waterlily and Natasha were already gone. With a great leap, Sophitia dove into the pond with Ash clinging on to her. Drogo followed suit after a split second with Kites.

Cleaning the two dibbuns proved to be a harder task said than done, as both put up a fight. In the end Kites and Ash came out of the pond clean, as did the older beasts. Drogo and Sophitia stood up, both still holding the mice, and turned back to the pond.

"What are ye four doing?" An old craggy voice sounded from behind them.

Turning around, Drogo found Mys standing next to them. "We were just helping badger mum out." The young squirrel explained to his mentor, chuckling.

Kites' tail whipped Drogo on the side. "You tried to drown us'n you a big fibba."

"Ouch, it's not nice to hit other beasts Kites." Drogo scolded his little friend.

"He, he, he. All right, go inside and dry off. It is time for dinner." Mys said with a weak smile.

In Cavern Hall everybeast was sitting down awaiting the food and they all hoped that the new kitchen helper would make better food than they had delt with for the past two seasons. The new kitchen helper, Granite, was a great friend of everybeast in the abbey. Just reaching the season to be considered an abbey brother, much responsibility was placed on his shoulders.

"Hello my good friends. Lovely day we're having, eh?" the young kitchen helper said to Drogo and the four other beasts entered. Nex to the door stood a tall and muscular squirrel. His pale ginger fur shimmered in the fire-light.

"Yes it is, thank you Granite," Sophitia replied kindly, carrying Ash. "Could you show us were our friends are?" Sophitia finished acting like royalty.

Granite and Drogo laughed at the sight of the ottermaid acting graceful and delicate, the opposite of her true nature. "Sure thing marm, follow me." Granite chuckled. Mys ditched the group and headed over to the head table were Abbot Kieran sat.

When they arrived Tirg, Ascen and Natasha were already sitting down and munching on some warm scones. The looks on their faces showed that they liked the food. "Wow this is wonderful Granite. You guys, come try this." Natasha said handing them a scone each.

Drogo enjoyed the taste, not as much as the late Friar Franz's but a lot more than the ones as of late. "These are good, congratulations Granite. Who knows, maybe they will make you next Friar." Drogo said patting Granite's back strongly. The others also praised the young squirrel's cooking abilities. Granite blushed brightly at the compliments.

"Thank you kindly my friends. Let us hope Drogo is right and Kieran makes me Friar, at least then we all can have a pleasant and delicious meal." Granite chortled heartily.

It was late at night when Drogo woke up. The whole abbey went to bed with full bellies. As predicted by him and his friends Granite was made Honorary Friar of Redwall.

What woke Drogo up was a loud bang on the front gate. Quickly putting on his habit, Drogo ran outside as fast as he could go with a full belly.

Outside Drogo skidded to a halt next to the front gate. "Hello, is that you Heather?" Drogo asked the beast on the otherside of the gate.

"Yes it is me, now open the bally gate," Heather's voice was urgent. "I have the rat here with me and he would like to sit down soon, his hip is still killing him, from the arrow you placed into him."

**Author Notes**

**As all ways please read and review. All comments are welcome except super negitive reviews.**

**Sorry I have not posted in a little, Lost the chapter a couple of times. Also its my birthday today 10/10 and I'm turning 16.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**As Jade Tealeaf asked, yes I the idea of Granite is form M. I. McAllister's Mistmantle Chronicle. Even though he was bad, I still like him.**

Chapter 4

Opening the door, Drogo saw an ancient brown rat leaning against Heather's shoulder. Drogo spied the bandage on the rat's right hip, the area where his arrow had struck.

"Heather what took you, we all were worried?" Drogo said as he supported the rat on the opposite side as Heather.

"Don't worry young'un. The old rat couldn't walk, so I had to take care of his bally hip. Though, I need to redress that wound. While he rested his hip he told me what he was doing out there. It is quite interesting," Heather said stretching her arms out, before sniffing the air. " Wot is that smell, did somebeast finally learn to cook, eh?"

The young squirrel chuckled quietly at the hare's remark. "Yes, Granite his now are friar, so now we will have better food now. What is his name, Heather?"

"Me name be Zürish." The old rat wheezed roughly.

"Well there you go young squirrel, I best go get the Abbot and some of the elders so they can meet him." Heather said. The old haremaid sprinted off towards the door to Cavern Hole.

"Sorry I shot ye rat. My name is Drogo."

"S'all right, ye had the right to. Did I harm any of the beast in this abbey?" Zürish said regretfully.

"No, I stopped the arrow from harming anyone." Drogo replied while setting the old rat up against a tree.

"That's good to know," The ancient rat said before he began to cough badly, his scrawny body shook as he did. When Drogo began to check up on the rat, Zürish shooed him away with a shake of his paw. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

After waiting for a little, the elders emerged from the abbey front doors. Waterlily and Kieran both came out holding a sleeping dibbun, Kites and a mousemaid named Katheryn. Mys came out with a quail pen and a parchment, while Heather brought up the rear with a tray of food munching away of some of the remaining food from dinner earlier that day.

"Would you please relate your story mister Zürish." Heather asked though a mouthful of food.

Zürish had his sight stuck on Waterlily, terrified at the sight of the giant badgermaid, but after Heather spoke Zürish turned away and began his story. "Ever since I ran away form home I've lived by me self, peacefully too. That was 'ntil a wildcat arrived in Mossflower. Tixtako was 'is name. One day I came home late found me home destroyed. Fearing for me friend, Baskel and his family, I left me home and traveled to his house three days north of mine. I knew that a couple of weeks earlier they had their second child, this one was a male and the first was a maid. Unfortunately, I only found destruction once I arrived. Inside their house I found their daughter Foxglove, whom they named after the flower, crying her eyes out next to her mum. Her mum, judging by how cold she was, had been dead for awhile,"

Zürish stopped to fight back tears. As he continued his voice changed from a soft whimper to a low growl. "I left her to cry for a little longer as I looked for the new babe and Baskel. I returned later with no results, neither positive nor negative. The maid 'ad cried herself to sleep when I returned. Me parentally instinct kicked and I picked up 'er up and left, taking a different route than I arrived by; knowing it would be safer. Along the route I found Baskel's body hung from a tree."

When Zürish stopped speaking everybeast was silent with shock and fear except Drogo who had a twinkle in his eyes, wanting to know more. " What happened to Foxglove and her little brother, mister Zürish?"

Before Zürish could answer, Waterlily scolded Drogo. "Be quiet Drogo, It is not nice to interrupt your elders." The badger's huge paw cuffed the back of the squirrel's head.

'It's alright marm, I was all ready finished. As for your question, Drogo, Foxglove has been traveling with me ever since the moment she could speak properly. We have searched for Tixtako for many seasons now, to get revenge. As for her little brother, we don't know if he died back then or he was taken in to Tixtako hoard. We camped a less than a day northwest of here."

The abbot sat for a few moments before standing up and speaking diplomatically. "Tomorrow morning after lunch, you and some of my Redwallers will go and get Foxglove. I suggest this because the Skipper of the otter is arriving here in two days and it would be safer if she was in here."

With out warning a loud squeak sounded through the quiet night. Kites, who everyone though was asleep, jumped up. "Me wanna go wif Zooish gandpapa, pa'weeze. Me wanna see a fox." Kites loud voice deafened anybeast near the dibbun, for a couple seconds.

"Kites, ye should be asleep," Drogo chuckled taking the mouse dibbun form Kieran "how much did ye hear?"

"We her all of wot mista Zooish spokon, Teataco, Foxguve, and 'er bezing in ee fuorst." Kites said excitedly unaware of the trouble he was in.

"Wat do ye mean 'we', Kites." Mys asked looking from Kites to the other mouse dibbun. Katheryn was still lying down in the same spot Waterlily had put her down. Almost as expected Katheryn looked up from where she was 'asleep', her bright sapphire eyes shown in the light that came from a small lantern that Heather brought.

"I sorry, I tried to get Kites to go back to sleep." The mousemaid dibbun said.

Waterlily let one of her few chuckle slip out at the honest mouse. Gently she picked up Katheryn and took Kites from Drogo. "It's alright missie, but you and Kites need to go back to sleep." The badgermum gave Kites to his grandpa and then began rocking Katheryn back to sleep.

"Gandpapa, can me see ee fox tomarow?" Kites asked before he let out a big yawn.

Kieran laughed at his grandson's persistence and determination. "I will think about who's goin' tomarrow, but if you don't sleep soon you won't see her even when she get here." When he finished, he looked down at Kites and smiled. Little Kites had fallen asleep before Kieran even spoke.

Mys stood up, stretching his old back. In his paws were parchments all filled with the story Zürish's story. "On the topic of who is going tomarrow, I think we should chose some of the younger beasts that aren't big muscled. Just so she dose not get frightened." The old abbey recorder said thoughtfully.

"Good idea my friend, we shall continue to talk about it tomarrow. Drogo would you please show mister Zürish to one spare rooms above the dormitories?" Abbot Kieran said after letting out a huge yawn.

The young squirrel stood up weakly. He half stumbled as he stared to walk away. "Right Kieran. Come on Zürish." Drogo said. The old rat stood up and followed Drogo.

After the two beasts were gone, Waterlily stood up with Katheryn, who was asleep again. "I don't trust that rat. As my father always said 'The only good vermin is a dead vermin'." The badgermum spat as she led the way inside to the older beasts.

"That's 'arsh Waterlily, if ye remember what I thought ye in abbey school there 'as been some vermin whom have ended up good. I believe yer favorite was Blaggut or was it Romsca? Any way we should trust him for now, 'cause if we don't then two innocent lives may be lost when my son nears." Mys said wisely, following his friends.

Waterlily stopped by a door and turned to the otter. "Mayhaps you're right, I guess we shall find out tomorrow. It was Romsca who I liked, Mys."

**Author notes: I just got done reading Doomwyte, the ending is mixed emotions. The book in general is quite dark and is why I did not post lately.**

**Please do read and review. All types are accepted except rude ones. Any question about the story or the characters please ask. Also one of these character is named after a city in Swizerland, the first person to guess it I'll a spolier to.**


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

First I would like to thank everyone who read or review. I would write more but only one person reviews so please if you read, do review.

Chapter 5

A sharp pain jolted Zürish awake. Opening his eyes, the old rat found himself looking at three little mice. Two of them, the female and one of the males, were from the night before. The third looked like the male from the night before.

"Wakey up mista Zooish, we want you to pay wif us." The younger male mouse said. He was sitting on Zürish's right foot. The older male was on his chest and the female was sitting on the bed, examining his tail.

Lifting the older male of his chest, Zürish sat up in the bed. Looking around, the events of yesterday flooded back to Zürish. It was the young squirrel Drogo, who had brought him up here last night. Feeling the bed with his one free hand, he smiled. It had been may seasons since he had sleep in or felt a bed as soft as this.

"Shure I go an' play wif ya, but first tell me yer names." The old rat said kindly setting the mouse he was holding next to the other mice.

"You big silly, you heard my and Kites' names last night when Father Abbot was telling us to go back to sleep. I'm Katheryn and the younger male on your foot is Kites," The dibbun mousemaid said letting go of the tail and grabbing the young male, Kites. "And the one you were holding is Ash, Kites' brother."

Ash, the oldest by a season, sat staring at the rat. Never before had he seen another beast like him. In a way Zürish looked some what like the mice in the abbey, but at the same time he looked nothing like them. Ash broke his gaze and started making orders. "First we will play hide n' seek, then we go find Foxgluve. Agueed?" Katheryn and Kites both squeaked in agreement. Ash being the ringleader pulled on Zürish paw. "Come un, follow me now."

As Zürish sat up, Kites jumped on to the old beast's back. When he stood up, Zürish picked up both of the dibbuns still on the door. As he neared the door a shaft of sunlight shown through the window and hit him in the face. The old rat covered his face from the blazing light noteing how bright it would be outside.

Outside, Zürish still had his hand in front of his face, when he suddenly tumbled backward. Moving his hand slightly he saw the big badgermaid. Waterlily growled slightly as she stood up and brushed off her kitchen apron. "Watch where you are going rat." The badger was forcing herself to stop from exploding at the rat because of the dibbuns. "There you three babes are. You should be in the kitchen helping me, Friar Granite, and Brother Jeb with breakfast." Waterlily's huge paw shot out and grabbed the male mice that were now on the ground. "Zürish pick up Katheryn and follow me, Drogo and his friends are in Cavern Hall. They have some questions to ask you."

Zürish sat dumbfounded as Waterlily started to walk away. He was sure that the badger hated him, but she had not slain him there. Probably because of the dibbuns their but still he was glad to be alive. After a few moments, the ancient rat stood up, lifting the mousemaid up also.

* * *

Inside Cavern Hall Zürish found the squirrel from the night before with two other squirrels and a mole. "Go on rat." Waterlily said dismissing him while taking Katheryn.

As the squirrel looked up the table he saw Zürish. "Over here Zürish," Drogo called to the rat. As the old beast sat down between Drogo and the mole, Drogo started speaking again. "Zürish this is my brother Ascen and my friends Natasha and Tirg."

The beasts that Drogo named nodded their heads in acknowledgement. The older squirrel, Ascen, scared the old rat. The main reason for this fear, was that Ascen had quite bigger muscles than the others at the table. The closest to matching Ascen was his brother whose muscles were still very pathetic compared to Ascen's.

"We have two questions for you, Zürish," Natasha asked sweetly. "What species is Foxglove and what is Tixtako" The three other sat not saying a word awaiting the answer.

The old rat keep silent for a few moments, lost in long ago thoughts. "Foxglove be a gray fox, pretty much a normal fox with gray fur. Tixtako be far different, he be a large wildcat with ginger fur and black stripes." As he spoke of Tixtako, the others could see fear in his eyes that told them more than Zürish was letting on.

"Would Tixtako be anything like Tsarmina, 'cause that would be dreadful?" Tirg asked fearfully. Every Redwaller had learned about how the horrible wildcat Tsarmina ruled Mossflower after the death of her father until Martin the Warrior came and rid the land of her.

"Sorry can't say, I lived far south of here," Zürish explained. "But if the a good way to describe her is sick, twisted and traitorous, then yes I suppose so."

Natasha the only one to not have spoken turned towards the old beast. "Mister Zürish, may I ask you, why are you so different from other vermin?"

The rat began scratching his head think deeply. "Ah, When I was younger, and still part of me family's clan, I saw me parents kill many beast. Most of them were fighting beast, but when I saw them kill peaceful ones; I realized that what they were doing was wrong. Half-a- season after slaughtering a family of mice that were heading to this very Abbey, I ran away and never turned back."

"One day after two seasons of traveling, I meet me close friend Baskel. We became friends quickly. He helped me build me home and learn the land. We always took care of each other from then on. I was there when both of his children were born. Those day are me fondest memories." Zürish's old features had formed a faint smile.

The old rat nodded to the four around him that his was done. Drogo stood up and started to head for the kitchen. "Well that sure explains a lot. I will be right back, going to get some vittles." But as Drogo opened the door, Kites came bursting into Cavern Hall. Before anybeast could stop him, he ran out a different door. Waterlily came panting into Cavern Hall covered in splotches of honey. "Are ye alright Waterlily?" Drogo asked supporting the badger to the table that the other four were still at.

Catching her breath in deep ragged gasps, she nodded her head. " I'm fine, but that blaggard is pushing my limits. He jumped into the bowl me and Granite were using to make honey scones, and started flinging it around the kitchen. I don't know why he does his antics at all. Whenever he is around you, Drogo, or Natasha is such a sweet dibbun, but when it comes to listening to the elders or doing chores he always causes trouble."

"Come on now Waterlily, he is just hyper since Zürish arrived last night, Drogo told me about it earlier today. Also with Keith going to be here in a few days, he is bound to be like it. And besides you are not me and Drogo. I'm close to all of the babes and Drogo has a special bond with Kites." Natasha said diplomatically in defense of the mouse dibbun.

The badger mum's huge paw slammed down on the table. "It doesn't matter that he is hyper, his is being very disruptive. You four young'uns come with me. Zürish would you please go the kitchen and make sure the other two dibbuns are still there."

Zürish answered idly. "Sure, um were is it?"

Tirg stood up and offered his help. "Don't worry marm, I'll show 'im were the kitchen is. Besides, 'e will need help if Ash and Katheryn 'ave wondered off."

"Thank you young mole, off with you both now. You other three listen to me." Zürish could hear the badger mum explain to the three squirrels what they were to do.

"Hurry up Zürish, the kitchen is this way." Tirg said to the old rat.

* * *

As Tirg and Zürish reached the kitchen, they heard the shouts of Friar Granite and Jeb, Tormund's son.

"Are you alright you two?" Trig called from the doorway.

Jeb, a middle age male hedgehog, popped from around the corner with one of his paws in his maw. "Aye everything bees all roight in here, forgot the oven mittens. So yer the rat they found last noight, welcome to Redwall H'abbey.

Zürish only managed to nod his head. Unlike the old stories that he had heard when he was little, the Redwallers were treating him kindly.

"Jeb, are Ash and Katheryn still inside the kitchen," Trig asked. "Waterlily wants to know?"

"Aye, they are right here, does the badger want know because of Kites?" Granite said as he strolled up with the two dibbuns trotting after them. The mole and the rat nodded their heads. "I guessed so, well come in and try some of my grub, it's just a sample of the what we are having for dinner. Come on now, won't take no for an answer." The friar chuckled heartily, leading the two beast into the kitchen.

**Please read and review. I would enjoy it a whole lot and I would do my best to upload fast. Also I'm happy 'cause this is my longest chapter yet, excluding the notes.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not putting up a new chapter in a long time but, 10th grade was a killer and being in a sport for the first time did not help. Please also check out the new version of the prologue. It did not work with my current train of thoughts. Should have the next chapter up very soon. Also check out this web site . It is a fun game where you manage your own warlord and try to be number 1, if you try it out I'm Rocelin Poisonblade on Turbo and Drogo Brush on Regular.**

**Also because I have not posted in a while and because I was asked, here is a quick review over the main parts. **

**Drogo trains for the archery competition against the Sipper, when he shoot at a rat. Heather goes out into the woods to find him. While she is gone Redwall gets a new friar, Granite. The rat, Zürish, talks about his past and warns the abbey beast about Tixtako. Kites plays a trick on Badger mum Waterlily and everyone is trying to find him.**

Chapter 6

Drogo, after detaching himself from the badger and two other squirrels, ran straight to Great Hall. Sitting down below the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, the young squirrel pulled out a small reed flute. After blowing a few notes, Kites came crawling out from under a table. The mouse dibbun jumpedonto his friend's lap with a bag of candied chestnuts in one hand. Drogo patted the mouse's head softly. "Ye little thief, stole straight out from under their noses. Why did ye cover Waterlily in flower though?" Drogo chuckled quietly, before munching on some of the treats that he had took from the bag.

"Aye coved 'er in fwower 'cause she being bozzy," Kites spoke at the same tone as Drogo. The babe grabbed a few of the chestnuts and chew on them slowly to savior the taste.

The two of them continued to do this until the bag was empty. Then the two of them walked out into the abbey orchard. The ginger squirrel sat down below the closest tree neer the door. Kites sat down on Drogo's chest playing with a ball that his grandpa had gave him. Kites' white fur stood out in the summer day. They stayed under the tree for a while longer until Kites looked around to Drogo. "Wot was me papa loike, D'ogo 'cuz gandpa not tell me?" The white mouse asked Drogo innocently.

"Umm…. Lets go and ask yer grandpa alright, he knew him better than I ever did. Besides he is yer kin and it is better for ye to hear from him. So come on and lets go ask Kieran." Drogo said nervously, his tail brushing up on the tree behind him, before he straightening up from his sitting position. The young squirrel reached down and picked his little friend out. At a casual pace, so Waterlily would not hear them, the two friends made their way to the abbot's room.

Up in his room, Kieran was sitting in his chair. Mys and Heather were also up in his room. As Kieran's two closest friends and advisers they were always up in his room when there was a big decision to be made. The three of them were currently conversing about the rat and what to do with him.

"It's obvious that the vermin is either truly a poor creature who really went through that he is saying or he is trying to use our good nature against us." Heather remarked as Drogo and Kites walked into the abbot's room.

"Yes you have a good point Heather, but lets talk about it later. What can I do for you Drogo?" The abbot said catching sight of the squirrel as he walked in.

The recorder apprentice walked over to the abbot's bed and set Kites down on it. Quickly the young squirrel explained the situation to the elders, which was smiles and slight nods.

Kieran cast a loving look towards his grandson. "I'll tell him in a few, but first I would like discuss something with you. As you know there is the rat in the abbey that claims that he is a friendly beast who asks for are help to rescue his vixen companion to the northwest. Me and the other elders what to know what you think of the situation?" Kieran's voice was steady as he addressed Drogo.

The ginger squirrel fidgeted under the gaze of the elders. His big fluffy tail swished the air behind him as he thought, while facing the floor below him. Looking up, Drogolooked at the elders before speaking. "Well, um, it is hard to tell if Zürish is telling the truth, but the abbey charter states that we are suppose to take care of all creatures that mean us no harm. So until he does something to give us a reason to not trust him we should help him." The squirrel's voice had a very timid tone to it the whole time he was speaking.

The older otter, who had not spoken since the young beast entered the room, voice was happy as he commented on the squirrel's opinion. "Wise thoughts Drogo, I don't think I would have remembered the abbey's charter with my bad memory."

"True Mys, I don't think anyone of us would have," Kieran said smiling. "do you think you and Heather could gather up everybeastin Cavern Hall for a meeting. I'll make my decision once I'm done talking with Kites."

"Of course we will, old thing," Heather said pulling Mys up to his feet. "you going to tell the small mite the first day his patter meet your daughter? Come on, you too Drogo, let these two have a family moment." The hare maid smiled grabbing the squirrel roughly by one of his arms.

"Can I please stay Father Abbot, I never heard that story." Drogo pleaded resisting the haremaid's tug on his arm.

"Let him stay Heather, you already have Mys and I'm sure Foremole will help you out," Kieran chuckled softly. "'sides I not as young as I used to be, so he'll help me carry Kites down stairs once the story is over."

The infirmary hare nodded her head in understanding and with Mys left the abbot's room closing the door softly.

Once the two beast had left Kieran asked Drogo a simple question. "Tell me Drogo, what do you remember about Tazok?"

Drogo thought back to the time when Kites' parents were still alive and picked about the important details. "I do remember that he was very fast and strong, and great with the bow; but not as good as Mys used to be. Everybeast loved him a lot.

As Drogo finished, Kieran commented. "Of course that is all you can remember, but I am surprised you did not know that Tazokand your father were both born on the border. Now before you ask, no Tazok did not know him. I had asked him if he had known your and Ascen's father, but he told me he had left the border when he was young mouse."

The young squirrel did not hid his disappointment, but did not reply. Kites how ever spoke quickly after his grandfather was finished speaking. "Tell the sto'ie grandpa!" The mouse's voice was loud with impatience.

The old mouse began to count on his paws before he spoke again. "Well, if I recall correct, it was when Allison was nineteen or twenty seasons old. Oh, wait here for a little, I'll go and see if the story is in the gatehouse." The father abbot rose from his chair and left his room, while the two younger beasts played a game with the abbot's covers.

Outside in the gatehouse Mys was talking with Foremole Jubby and his mate; Lillian, their three kids, and Ash who was following the moles around for a while. The young mouse sat in one of the chairs and enjoyed himself with a small ball. Atron and Sinfur wereboth sighing loudly wanting to get out of the small room. Tirg and his parents were listening closely to what the abbey recorder was saying to do as Kieran opened the door. "Good day mate, need the story of when Allison meet Tazok?" Mys chuckled as he saw his friend enter. "I always knew yer memory was like mine."

"Yes Mys, I do need the story, could you please get it for me?" Kieran requested

with a grin.

Before the old otter could move, Jubby placed one of his paws on Mys' shoulder. "Nay worie otter, oi nowes where ee s'ory beez at. Oi'll get eet for youz mizter Cryian." The mole walked over to the wall of parchments and thumbed through the papers from a few seasons ago.

As Jubbey did this Ash stopped playing, and walked over to his grandfather. "Youm tellen Kites bout our daddy."

Kieran smiled and laughed. "Yes I'm telling your little brother and he didn't pester me unlike you did last spring," The father abbot turned to Mys and spoke to him next. "Who do you still need to get, I'm sure Ash would help you get them."

The abbot's friend shook his head, replying. "I don't think there is anyone else with as much running Heather was doing, but go check Tormund, Jeb, and Azerie got the message."

The younger mouse dashed out of the room as Jubby turned back around with a small book. "You tell ee grandchoild umbout Tazok." The mole smiled as the abbot accepted the book from him.

Back up stairs in the abbot's room, Drogo had laid down on Kieran's bed. Kites had crawled up onto Drogo green tunic and had fallen asleep. As Kieran opened the door, the squirrel sat up and woke up the sleeping babe. Kieran smiled at the two beast before sitting down in his chair.

"Now before I begin, I must remind you this was four seasons before Ash was born, so Abbess Lyn was still alive and in charge and I was not abbot. Also Kites if you could be quiet until I'm done, it would be nice." Abbot Kieran explained as he opened the small book.

As the old mouse found the start and began, Rose and her son, Zegen, flew in through the nearest window and perched on the bed, awaiting for the abbot to finish.

**Please review and also anonymous people may review now, did not realize that it was disabled. Open to all kinds of reviews. **


End file.
